The present invention relates to body powder compositions. More particularly, the present invention relates to starch body powder compositions with improved moisture absorbent properties.
Body powders have long been available to the consuming public primarily for absorbing moisture. Said moisture can, for example, be as a result of the secretion from the sebaceous and sweat glands. Body powders have also been used extensively on babies to help prevent diaper rash and to otherwise help maintain dryness.
High grade talcs have for many years been used in the form of powder for application to the skin. Talc, in its finely divided form, is well suited for this purpose. Thus, finely divided talc has found wide acceptance and application in the cosmetic industry and as a powder for treating tender skins, such as those of infants or children, to prevent chafing or other irritation as would occur from diapers or wet clothing.
Aside from talc, various other ingredients have also been proposed and utilized for body powders including starches, cellulose derivatives, polymeric substances and the like. Although many satisfactory talc and non-talc compositions are available through commercial channels, numerous attempts to develop improved compositions have been ongoing. Since one of the primary purposes of a body powder is to absorb moisture, the effectiveness of the body powder is diminished when the powder has reached its capacity for absorbence. Therefore, developments that increase the absorbency without decreasing the other desirable properties of powders are desired. Numerous compositions and additives have been suggested in the literature for this purpose and have met with varying degrees of success.